


【HPSS】许愿瓶

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	【HPSS】许愿瓶

## 【HPSS】许愿瓶

※接受@猫儿的建议，有双结局，喜欢哪个看哪个

※人物ooc，文笔渣

※烂尾预警

西弗勒斯和哈利分手了。

对于这个消息所有人是即是惊讶也觉得在意料之中。一个热脸去贴冷屁卝股的恋情能坚持两年已经是奇迹了，何况他们的恋情持续了五年。哈利的爱意是火，可未曾因一方性格过于冷淡而灭却，没有人知道他们是为何分手，潜意识的认为这场恋情是西弗勒斯亲手扼卝杀的。

只有当事人知道扼卝杀这段恋情的是哈利，只因一个莫卝须卝有的人，哈利便怀疑西弗勒斯，两人卝大吵一架， 不欢而散。

西弗勒斯为了搬走他的东西，再一次回到了他们曾经居住的地方。当哈利给他开门的时候，他吃了一惊。他未曾想过不过短短几天面前的人便如此憔悴、邋遢。险些脱口而出的关心被他压在喉卝咙，踌躇后吞下去。

哈利侧开身让西弗勒斯进去，看见遍地的啤酒瓶、泡面盒，他的心还是猛缩了一下。移开了视线，他走向了房间，机械式地将他的东西收好。书柜上的书一点点被拿下，露卝出了藏在后边的东西。西弗勒斯拿起那个小小的瓶子，嘴角小弧度勾起。

那是他们确认关系没多久后，哈利带头做的。

这一刻，记忆中少年模糊的脸庞又清晰起来，脸上挂着的还是那明媚的笑容。

那一天下午，哈利拿着两张纸条和一个瓶子向他走来，一把抽掉了他手中的书，他怒火冲天地瞪着哈利，被少年吻过无数次的嘴吐出的话语被少年笑着接受。

“西弗，我们来写下愿望吧！听说，只要这些愿望放在许愿瓶里就会被实现，我们来试一试吧！”哈利雀跃又期待的样子让西弗勒斯舍不得拒绝他的爱人，所以他陪着哈利在纸条下写下了彼此的愿望，将纸条卷成滚筒状放入了瓶子，随后被哈利拿去收起来。

他依然记得，哈利，那个傻卝子，像个长不大的小孩一样，在他写下愿望的时候，从他的背后偷袭，企图看到他写下的内容，可惜失败了。

哈利当初写了什么？重要吗？好像不是那么重要了。西弗勒斯这样想着，却无法说服自己，手朝着许愿瓶伸去。

三公分。

心跳得很激烈。

两公分。

西弗勒斯清晰地听到了自己吞咽的声音。

一公分。

近了，还有一点点就碰到了。

零点五公分。

手，停下了。

他想，还是算了。

趁着西弗勒斯收拾东西的时间，哈利将散落一地的垃卝圾打扫干净。他不得不承认这几天他的状态很糟糕。那天一气之下作出分手的决定，在西弗勒斯气愤离去，他就后悔了。他屡次打开和西弗勒斯的聊天界面，打好了道歉，却没勇气发出去；屏幕上那么熟悉的号码，他却失去了拨打的勇气。

他把自己投进了游戏，工作，酒精和快餐的世界里，可是每当夜深人静的时候，他还是会嫌弃身边的位置太过空旷，太冷了。他，还是会想到他。西弗勒斯进来的时候，他有些害怕既期待着西弗勒斯会骂他，但是男人没有，他只是嘴巴微动后，便走上了楼梯，去收拾他的东西。天晓得，哈利多希望西弗勒斯没看见客厅的一地狼狈。

西弗勒斯下楼的时候，哈利正好煮好了一桌的菜。西弗勒斯没看哈利，径直走向了门口，穿好了鞋。

“再见。”西弗勒斯颌首道别。

哈利见人要走，心中一急，便拉住了西弗勒斯的手。黑色卝眼睛看过来的时候，哈利顿时失去了语言能力，支支吾吾了许久，没说出个所以，他最终还是放开了西弗勒斯。

“再见。”哈利轻声说着。

西弗勒斯离开了，留给哈利的只要一个萧条的背影。

**刀**

哈利看着西弗勒斯逐渐走远，直到视线内再也没有那个人的身影。他靠着门，慢慢地坐下，双手掩面。

有些东西打湿卝了他的衣服。

一桌子的菜冒着烟，但是哈利觉得它们都凉了。楼上传来了玻璃破碎的声响，哈利摇摇曳曳地走了上去。原来，西弗勒斯走的时候忘了关窗了。风带起了窗帘，掀到了压在上头的许愿瓶。

曾经的美好碎了一地，正如他们之前的羁绊，变得破碎再也拼不回去了。

哈利笑着把碎片收拾干净，又哭着把桌上的食物吃完。

西弗勒斯再次知晓哈利的消息是一个星期后了。

这一次，哈利不会再和他有任何言语了，他只会冷冰冰地躺在棺木里边。丧礼上，西弗勒斯没有哭泣，脸上没有任何的表情，只是安静地看着装着哈利的棺卝材入土。他表现得像一个过客，像一个和哈利极少交集的普通朋友，不像他的前男友。

葬礼后，赫敏叫住了西弗勒斯，递给了他一个许愿瓶，上面被粘好的痕迹。

“哈利是车祸死的，死因你也知道酗酒导致神志模糊，意外身亡。警卝察在现场找到这个，后来给了我，我已经尽力地修复它。我想哈利是要把这个交给你的。”

“谢谢。”赫敏离开后，西弗勒斯握着许愿瓶在哈利的坟前站了很久，拨卝开了泥土，将许愿瓶埋入。

“哈利，这一次我的愿望是…”西弗勒斯看着面前刻入石碑的名字，喉卝咙像是被棉花堵住了一样，开不了口，可西弗勒斯知道那只不过是自己不愿意将这个愿望说出口而已。

“…我希望你下辈子不会再遇到我，找一个女孩，好好生活。”

那天之后，没有人知道西弗勒斯的下落，他一夜之间无声无息地消失了，没有留了任何踪迹，就像从来没有来过这个世界一样。

**甜**

哈利没等西弗勒斯走出大门，便冲了出去，抱住了男人。

“对不起！西弗，是我幼稚，是我白卝痴，是我没脑子，是我不信任你。对不起，回来好不好？不会再有下次了。回来好不好，求你了。”哈利说出了他没勇气发出去的话，这一次他用卝力地拥卝抱背对着他的男人。

用卝力地仿佛要将对方融于血骨之中，因为只有这样他才能真卝实地感觉到男人的存在。

呼吸，体温，微微颤卝抖的身卝体，是西弗勒斯，他还没离开我，我还能将他留住。

“真的错了。西弗，泡面不好吃，晚上好冷。”哈利委屈巴巴地说着，抽鼻涕的声音响亮得让西弗勒斯笑出了声。

“泡面不好吃，你又吃那么多？波特你脑子被车撞了吧？你晚上冷，管我什么事？把我当暖气了？”西弗勒斯讽刺地说着。

“这不，和西弗做完运卝动之后抱着你很暖，你不也睡得沉，有时还会往我怀里蹭，有几次我差点没忍住再把你拉起来吃干净些！”或许是哈利的声量太大了，路过的人都停下了脚步，燥得西弗勒斯拉着哈利回到房子里。

“你白日宣卝淫！”

“不白日宣卝淫我怎么把你带回来！况且淫我都没宣呢！吃饭，再不吃要凉了，我都饿了！”哈利拉着西弗勒斯的手，嘴巴闭闭合合地，上了餐桌也没有消停的意思，一直在和西弗勒斯投诉他不在的日子自己过得何其艰难。

后来啊，两人莫名其妙地复合了，参加了他们婚礼的人都在八卦着那次分手事卝故的缘由。最为合理的结果是哈利把人扛回来，拆吃入腹了。听闻这件事的哈利只是笑而不语，毕竟这种事情他和西弗勒斯知道就好。


End file.
